Where Legends Gather
by Zies
Summary: A collection of poems based on League of Legends characters. Approximately one written per week. Some discrepancies may occur.
1. Maven of the Strings

**Where Legends Gather**  
**Maven of the Strings**

She plays a hymn, a hymn of valor  
That cuts as well as any blade.  
Quickly she plucks the strings,  
The tone plays, follows  
The tone strikes,  
And it always  
Always  
Strikes the soul.

And powerful chords  
Inflict a lasting impression.

She then plays an aria, one of perseverance,  
Rejuvenating the heart, reinforcing the body  
When a battle goes awry, her melody  
Oh how it inspires!  
Oh how it persists!  
Her music, it resonates  
Her sonata, it persuades us  
That the beauty and magic of  
Her music and hex is special.

And powerful chords  
Exhaust all aggression.

She performs a song of celerity  
To avert with nearby threats. Her song  
Electrifies the body  
Into haste. So we go on  
And remain alive.  
Her melodic spells always were  
And always will  
Be there to aid us.

And powerful chords  
Thwart danger with repression.

She appears harmless  
And cannot speak  
But she understands  
That everything that exists – vibrates  
Everything that vibrates – sings.  
And so  
Restlessly she sings,  
Her fingers dance, the instrument adheres  
To execute a finale that is a stunning  
Stunning  
Stunning  
Crescendo!


	2. The Chain Warden

**Where Legends Gather**  
**The Chain Warden**

A green lit lantern paves the way  
While he drags the chains behind,  
Where there is a green and spectral face,  
There is a permanent  
Sinister smile  
With empty eyes peering into your soul.

He collects souls of the dead,  
The soldiers of damnation,  
Who once sought honor, riches  
Peace and shelter  
But all their gold and all their wealth  
Is meaningless, as  
The warden drags his chains  
And cling  
Cling  
Cling  
Go the chains  
As they scrape the ground  
Scratch concrete  
And cling  
Cling  
Cling  
Go the heavy, iron  
Chains of the warden.

Quenching blood, he throws his scythe  
He casts the chains around you  
His prey,  
He pulls you near, tugs you close,  
With his shackles  
Then  
He lunges himself forward.  
He flies over walls  
Wherever you are  
And thus you have your death sentence.

When you run, the warden plays,  
He ignites his lantern to search and find a way  
It is over when he says.  
While you run and hide  
From the cling  
Cling  
Cling  
Of the iron chains  
He follows the lantern's light  
And thus, he walks the dark passage  
Down a mad  
Mad life.

Evermore you flee  
Evermore he chases.  
The cling  
Cling  
Cling of the iron chains chant,  
The rattle  
Rattle  
Rattle of the iron chains sing  
As he follows.  
One mistake  
And he swings his chains around  
He trips you, and down you go  
And he knocks you back,  
Forward and backward he flays.

Relentlessly he chases you down  
Relentlessly he flings and twirls his chains  
And from beyond the grave  
He raises haunted walls.  
Wildly  
He cackles  
He screeches  
He chokes  
On his own laughter.  
Here is your last breath  
He has broken you  
Piece  
By  
Piece.  
He releases your soul  
And here he harvests you  
Within lantern  
Within the prison  
Within the box  
Of the chain warden.


	3. The Radiant Dawn

**Where Legends Gather**  
**The Radiant Dawn**_  
Dedicated to IronStylus_

All glory to the sun!  
For she protects life, provides warmth, projects light;  
We must repay and worship the grand yellow star;  
We must, must, must feel the sun's glory;  
All glory to the sun!

Lo!  
From the mountaintop her vessel approaches;  
The embodiment of the sun, she is dress'd in sunlight;  
That crescent smirk, that golden armor, that stalwart pose;  
And her blade of justice - the iron stylus mightier than the sword;  
Ah, how she emits the spirit of a lioness:  
Tenacious, resolute, adamant;  
My, how she dances in the sun;  
How she protects the weak and innocent;  
What a stellar guardian;  
All glory to the sun!

Radiance shall strike the heretics who do not worship;  
Her bright and blinding light shall stun the disbelievers,  
And daze them in their place;  
The lioness will yawp to the sun, roar a command:  
A scorch'd earth will be etch'd upon the ground;  
And they will be bath'd and baptiz'd in the light of a solar flare;  
All glory to the sun!

Question not the sun's grace for she is omnipresent, and merciful;  
Ask not the sun why she sets:  
Ask, rather, the moon why she gleans the sun's radiance;  
Ask why she cannot glow and shine on her own;  
She brings darkness at night, she brings darkness in Man;  
But the sun, she paints the world alive:  
In golden greens and blushing blues;  
She brings safety to everything her light touches,  
With her majestic shield of daybreak;  
All glory to the sun!

Every morning the blissful sun awakens her people:  
Her solar beams of light stretch the farthest reaches,  
Her cup'd hands holding the world afloat;  
She engulfs and caresses the world - her children  
With embracing arms of an adoring mother at the vanguard,  
Who ensnares evil and purges sorrow;  
She dashes forth at dawn with rays like divine zenith blades;  
All glory to the sun!

While she dances around the Earth with her sister,  
They cast long overdue shadows upon one another;  
To witness these shad'd kisses from afar is rare says the learn'd astronomer;  
Lo!  
The sisters again eclipse each other - their guard is up,  
Behold the orb in sky, gaze at the resilience:  
She is an impervious, immovable, unwavering tanking eclipse;  
All glory to the sun!  
Glory, glory, glory!  
Glory to the sun!


	4. The Eye of Twilight

**Where Legends Gather**  
**The Eye of Twilight**

It is my duty to set things right,  
To amend injustice  
And bring about balance.  
Life, death, pain, pleasure:  
There must always exist  
An opposed, equal reaction.  
While my allies force their hands elsewhere  
I will take out their structures on my own  
And silently  
I will strike from the shadows.  
But as balance dictates, I will join you when I am needed.

Rest assured my eyes and senses are ever watchful:  
When the time is right, I will be by your side,  
No matter the distance, we shall set things right  
If your spirit, waning, calls to me, I will shield you from our foes.  
I will be willing to die if need be.  
When our goals are aligned, I shall come to your aid,  
We shall turn the tides of battle.  
We will place them in a dire situation:  
Dire them,  
Not dire us,  
Because we shall always stand united.

I will distract them while you get to safety.  
I can take their hits, their arrows, their swords, their magic,  
I've long ago learned to ignore pain.  
I can take it..._must_ take it...  
I must take it all—in the name of balance.  
When I enter the fray, position yourself well:  
I will rush toward them and taunt their futile efforts.  
I collide with them and feel refreshed, as they miss my shadow dash.

They do not possess my discipline, my stamina.  
I can endure everything.  
Equilibrium dictates that I am to endure.  
With lightning decisions and precise timing I will survive:  
They will never break through my defensive feint.

And when we have won the battle  
I can drain whatever life they have remaining.  
I will lead the charge and endure their turrets.  
Strike, and destroy their buildings.  
I will lead the charge and mark the target.  
Strike, and the target will heal you  
Through my trained art of vorpal blades.

Summon me again  
If you are in need of assistance...


	5. Tongues

**Where Legends Gather  
Tongues**

Hey!  
You there!  
Wait! Come back!

What are you doing here  
In a place like this?  
Oh...this?  
You want this snack?

Why do you stare at me  
With those dark, warm eyes?  
If I feed you, will you stay?  
Or will you flee in terror?  
Why do you stick out  
Your tongue like that?

What are these things on your head?  
Are you sprouting little horns  
With which to fend off enemies?  
Oh...there are more of you.

What are you  
Puffy  
White  
Balls of fluff  
Doing all alone out here?  
Aren't you afraid  
Of the war on this bridge?

Come 'ere.  
I'm not gonna hurt you...  
Fine,  
I'll give you the snack.  
Just  
Let me pet you in return.  
Or better yet,  
Follow me.  
I'll lead you to safety.  
Here. I'm over here, friend.

So  
All you care about is the snack.  
I'll give you the snack,  
But can I pet you?  
Are you a bunny?  
Where did you guys come from?  
Why can't I keep you?  
Where did you learn  
To produce so many hearts?

Enemy Team has scored an Ace!


End file.
